The following patents were found in a search relating to the present invention. Most noteworthy are the lotion applicator with bendable end and removably attachable pad from Abdo U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,497; adjustable body brush/massager of Miyaoka U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,108 and back applicator of Avolio U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,766.
In Wu U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,509, there is shown a multi-functional back brush having an adjustable shaft for pivoting about a central axle. A flexible elastomeric coupler joins an angularly-adaptable head to a rubber handled, tubular body in Black U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,588.
Maltese U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,983 showed a back brush with a generally U-shaped handle. Nazemi U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,792 had an axially-pivotable shower brush that rotates into one of two configurations. An older version of U-shaped back scrubber with bristles along the central curve was shown in Ellinger U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,680.
There are varying bath brushes like that in Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,221; Locher U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,611, Rhodes U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,237, and the disposable brush head of Nejdl U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,511. See also the back brush designs of Gelinas U.S. Design Pat. No. 389,319, Maltese U.S. Design Pat. No. 368,586 and Ryan U.S. Design Pat. No. 104,904.
In Viner U.S. Design Pat. No. 433,816, there is shown a design for a brush/soap dispenser combination. And in Smart et al. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20040140326, a bath brush head is disclosed having an integral liquid soap dispenser reservoir. Finally, DeForest et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339 showed a body lotion applicator with a pivotally mounted head.